


True Love's Frost

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, M/M, MetaMoro, Short, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fairytale about Ermal and Fabrizio. King Fabrizio lives in his castle all alone. Until he needs to find his true love to break a spell.





	True Love's Frost

Fabrizio looked out of the window to see the snow falling down. It had been this way for a long time. It was Benjamin Ingrosso's fault, everyone knew that. Inexperienced frost user Vanja Radovanović had been manipulated by the Swedish wizard, Benjamin Ingrosso, to use a powerful frost spell that he could not control. It sure took Vanja by surprise when the snow fell and fell and fell, and wouldn't stop falling. Benjamin wasn't surprised though, this was exactly what he wanted. Benjamin then declared himself King of all the Lands even though that was Fabrizio's title. Ever since then snow and frost had covered everything in the kingdom.  
Meanwhile, Fabrizio sat in his castle, still looking out of the window. The eternal frost still covered the land, and King Fabrizio could do nothing about it. No magic spell could stop it, even though he tried many times. According to the ancient legend, only one thing could stop it. True love's kiss. So Fabrizio decided he would try to find his true love. It was about time anyway, Fabrizio had lived all alone in his castle for a long time and he wanted someone else to share it with. He was determined to stop the frost and find his true love, but there was a big problem. None of the ladies or men who came to the castle did anything for Fabrizio. Until one day. The day that Fabrizio met Ermal. Ermal, a prince from another land, had came a long way to see Fabrizio. He walked right into Fabrizio's castle. Fabrizio knew right away. He was the one. Ermal felt it too. They connected with each other in a way that they hadn't connected with anyone else ever before. Then, they sealed that connection with a kiss. True Love's Kiss. Fabrizio knew it, this was what he had been waiting for, for such a long time. His true love. Ermal felt it too. When they broke away, the two of them looked outside. That was it. It was over. They had done it. Finally, after a whole year of frost, the spell was broken. The snow went away, flowers began to bloom again, the sunshine and good weather came back.  
Fabrizio and Ermal had a huge celebration and everyone was invited. Except for Benjamin, of course. Benjamin was sent to jail for causing the frost spell and for pretending to be the true king and trying to steal Fabrizio's crown. Vanja was taught how to actually control his magic by the master magician Eugent Bushpepa, and Ermal and Fabrizio were beloved by all the people for stopping the frost and bringing everything back to normal. Ermal and Fabrizio lived in the castle happily ever after as the two Kings of all the Lands.


End file.
